prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Slovakia
'Basics' Slovakia has now 4 network providers and a few MVNOs: *'Orange' Slovakia (formerly Globtel, Globtel GSM) *'Telekom' (a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile, Eurotel Bratislava) *'O2' (O2 Czech Republic PPF owned) *'4ka' SWAN '''(2G, 4G/LTE only own network and 3G national roaming through Orange) 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz, LTE has started in 2014 on all three major providers. 4G/LTE licences on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz (bands 3, 7, 20) have been granted. A forth provider called SWAN started in 2015 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz (B3) only. In 2019 these 4G coverages of pupolation were reported; O2 Slovakia covered 96.7%, Orange Slovakia covered 94.4% of the population, Slovak Telekom 93.7% and 4ka around 75%. The 3 major network operators all run MVNOs or subsidiaries closely attached for youth or special markets: '''FunFón '''on Orange, '''Tesco mobile on O2 and Juro 'on Telekom. Additionally '''Slovanet '''runs at TD-LTE network on 3500 MHz (band 42) for mobile broadband. It's not open to prepaid customers and focuses on providing broadband access in underserved rural areas of the country. That's why it's not mentioned any further in this article. SIM cards in Slovakia require registration which may take some time and is possible via an online website (not instant) or better in person in a store of the operator, where you need to show your passport or ID card. Slovakia is part of the EU, where from 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Some operators have opened up only a part of their portfolio for EU roaming so far or impose some limitations. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Orange 'Slovakia Orange is the market leader in Slovakia with the most customers. 3G covers more than 94% of the population.The 3G network operates on 2100 MHz and in some rural areas also on 900 Mhz. Orange has started 4G/LTE in 2014 on 800 and 2600 MHz (B7 and 20) and covers 90% in 2017: Orange Coverage Map. 'Availability ''' The prepaid SIM card is called '''Prima GO and available for 3 EUR with 6 EUR credit (3 EUR + 3 EUR bonus credit) at their stores and outlets (Store locator - fill in town name). You have to show a photo ID. Mini, micro and nano SIMs are available. You can top-up your Orange mobile account at the Orange points of sale or using top-up scratch cards available all over the country or online by credit card. Credit is valid for 90 days. 'Data feature packs' There will be no data, as long as you don't buy one of their packages. All packages are valid for 30 days and activation is by text to 445 or online on your account. Internet is cut off once data are depleted. More packages can be activated simultaneously. Each new package activation transfers unused data and extends validity. To activate automatic data renewal text AUTO A to 445 (AUTO D for deactivation). Current package will renew once you deplete data and validity will be extended by another 30 days. Price for this renewal is same as the original package. Please note that the package will not auto-renew if you have unused data on the last day of the package validity. All packages are allowed to be used in 4G/LTE network too. EU roaming All allowances of their packages are valid for EU/EEA roaming without any surcharges. 'More information' *APN: internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.orange.sk 'Telekom' (Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile) Telekom a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile and Eurotel Bratislava is the 2nd mobile provider and still the biggest telecommunications company in the country. It has a pretty good coverage and started 2013 with 4G/LTE on band 3 (1800 Mhz), later on band 7 (2600 MHz) deployed usually in few cities like Bratislava, Kosice and near Ukraine boarder and band 20 (800 MHz) which is deployed everywhere in Slovakia as primary LTE band. 4G/LTE is open for prepaid and covers 93% of population in 2017: Coverage map. 4G+/LTE+ started in late 2015 with speeds up to 300 Mbps and is available only in larger towns. Please note that 3G/UMTS network operates only on 2100 MHz and not on 900 MHz. However, all prepaid data packages are speed capped to 150/50 Mbps. 'Availability ' The prepaid SIM card is called "Easy" and is available for 9 EUR with 9 EUR credit at their stores and outlets (Store locator) at Tesco supermarkets and department stores Nay Elektrodom. You have to show a photo ID. Mini, micro and nano SIM are available. You can top-up at points of sale, online or using top-up scratch cards available all over (at petrol stations, supermarkets, post offices, etc.). Slovak Telecom has stopped selling scratch cards in January 2019. So you need to go online instead using a credit card. To check remaining credit, call *111#. For remaining data call *122# or visit link 'Default data rate' This default rate on Easy is 0.10 € per MB. After reaching 0.50 € within one calendar day (00:00 - 23:59), no further charges are made during that day and you can use up to 200 MB. You can refill another 200 MB by texting 'ESTE200' to 12330. Starting JAN2020 whole 200 MB can be used in roaming within EU/EEA. Default data rate is a good choice, if your consumption is balanced throughout the month as you get approximately up to 6 GB per month for 15 € and you are not charged on days, when you don't use the internet at all. 'Data feature packs' Alternatively, following data packages are available, which can be used throughout the EU/EEA without any surcharge: For activation text code to 12330. Only the monthly packages auto-renew. To disable auto-renew text 'GIGA VYP' to 12330. To the monthly packages you can add extra 500 MB for 1 € by texting 'ESTE500' to 12330 up to 4 times per month. Data is throttled to 64 kbps otherwise for overuse. Unused data can be transferred with auto-renewal or by subscribing to 7 days package again to the next period. The two monthly packages may come with 0.5 GB bonus data in promotions. For unlimited streaming the new StreamOn extra package has been introduced for 1 EUR per day. It works with these apps: YouTube, Apple Music, Deezer, Spotify, Tidal, Digi GO, Magio GO, Markiza Videoarchiv and some radios. Additionally it gives 200 MB for internet use. All 3rd party sites like advertisements will be deducted from your general data allowance. This package is valid only until midnight each day. To activate send STREAMON to 12330 or visit m.telekom.sk/easy/balicky. Package can be used in EU/EEA countries without surcharges up to an unspecified FUP. Two yearly packages (360 days of validity) are offered: * 6 GB for 19 €, activation: text "ROK6GB" to 12330 * 24 GB for 49 €, activation: text "ROK24GB" to 12330 Overuse is throttled to 64 kbps. Additional 1 GB is for 3 €. Mind that you will still need to top-up credit 4 times a year to keep your line active. On the yearly pack the StreamOn package is available once a week for free. EU roaming When you use data roaming for the first time, you should be redirected to Telekom's website, where you'll get a choice of data roaming packages, or default rate. Until you make this choice, you won't be able to use data roaming. If you're not redirected automatically, visit http://m.telekom.sk/travel/ using your browser. You can also use this page to change your selection if you decide to do so later. While you're staying in the EU/EEA, it is a good idea to choose default rate: This will basically mean the same prices as in Slovakia, except that "daily rate" will be capped at 0.2 GB. If you have purchased a domestic data package, it will be available in all EU/EEA countries without any surcharges or limits. Selecting data roaming packages within EU/EEA is not a good idea as they are much worse value than domestic ones. For example, by choosing domestic package you can get 1 GB for 5.99 EUR and use these data without any limits throughout the EU/EEA. If you opt for a data roaming package, you won't get a better rate than 15 EUR for only 500 MB of data. 'More information' *APN: internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.telekom.sk 'O2 '(O2 Slovakia) O2 in Slovakia, run by the Czech division of O2, owned by PPF Group, has the 3rd network in the country with 1.86 million subscribers in 2016. The company itself doesn't belong to Telefónica anymore and is only allowed to use the O2 brand in franchise until 2022. Telefonica owns only 5% share in O2 Czech Republic anymore. 3G network offers speeds up to 14.4 Mbit/s on primary band 2100 Mhz and in rural areas and cities also on 900 Mhz. The 3G network reaches up to 70% of population in Slovakia. 4G/LTE has started on 800 MHz (band 20) as primary band. 1800 Mhz (band 3) was added. The 4G network is available for prepaid: coverage map. In 2018 their LTE network covers 93% of the population with speeds up to 25 Mbit/s. In 2016 they acquired new spectrum on 3500 MHz (band 42) for TD-LTE which they use for fixed LTE internet in postpaid product Internet na Doma. Max. speed depends on the limits of the data package. 'Availability' Their prepaid SIM has been replaced by O2 Voľnosť available online for 2 EUR with 2 EUR bonus credit and at their stores and outlets (Store locator) . You need to show an ID document for purchase. Mini SIM, micro SIM and nano SIM are available. Top-ups can be made online and at retail outlets - stations of Slovnaft, OMV Shell or Agip networks, in certain COOP Jednota and GG Tabak stands with O2 logo; or via recharge coupons (from €8 to €20 ) bought in O2 stores - on your phone dial the following *133*<14-digit coupon PIN>#. In the first 3 months the face values of all top-up credits will be increased by 25% as a bonus. In O2 website, there is a condition remark stating that credit cards issued in countries other than Slovakia and the Czech Republic cannot be used to recharge credit through their online systems. So bare in mind that O2 may be hard to keep it alive outside Slovakia for long time. 'Default data rate' The default rate enabled on both tariff lines is the daily rate: for 0.50 EUR per calendar day (0-24h), you get 250 MB of data. The first 50 KB are free, from 50 KB onwards up to 250 MB you'll be charged 0.50 EUR. This same data rate is valid on O2 in the Czech Republic. The speed is capped at 8/2 Mbps in 3G network and 25/15 Mbps in 4G network. You can refill another 250 MB by texting 'INTERNET OBNOVA' to 999222. If you use this daily package for roaming in the EU/EEA, the first 238 MB can be used without additional surcharge, after that (239 MB to 250 MB) each MB is for an additional surcharge of 0.42c/MB (01/01/2020). 'Data feature packages' On the O2 Voľnosť ''following packages are available: Activate by sending SMS with activation text to 99222. The speed is capped at 14.4/2 Mbps in 3G network and 25/15 Mbps in 4G network.'' EU roaming All weekly/monthly data packages are valid in the EU/EEA without surcharges. The default daily rate only applies to O2 networks in Slovakia and roaming on O2 in the Czech Republic. Elsewhere in the EU only first 238 MB / 476 MB (for 1 GB daily option) can be used without surcharge, 0.42c per MB is charged after. 'More information' *APN: o2internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.o2.sk 4ka ('''by Swan)' Swan Multimedia is a triple-play operator who has won the 4th LTE license in the country. It started in 2015 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz (band 3) only and is covering about 70% of population in 2017. Coverage map is available here (click on "Mapa dostupnosti služieb)". Due to 1800 MHz limitation its LTE can not fully penetrate buildings/cars. Therefore, some people report problems with the network even on places with some coverage. It has the lowest prices in Slovakia, but has also a significantly lower coverage at around 75% for 4G/LTE in 2019. Swan markets their prepaid products under the brand name 4ka (Štvorka''). As the operator doesn't have its own network all over the country yet, it provides national roaming services through Orange's network. Up to 2018 this was in 2G and up to 300 kbps only. From February 2018 roaming is now on Orange's 3G network too. In 2019 it accounts for around 9% of the Slovak market. Availability 4ka SIM cards are available at Slovak Post offices (map: click on SIM karty). Their SIM card is sold for 4 € with the same credit on. Card and credit validity is for 16 months from the last top-up. Since September 2019 all new SIM cards come with 1GB data package valid for 30 days (also valid within EU/EAA and in national roaming). Recharge vouchers can be found at all Post offices and more shops between 4-16 €. To top-up type *111**#. It's also possible to top-up online, by credit or debit card. Check balance by typing *55#. Data feature packages Basic rate is 0.01 EUR per MB. This rate is valid in Swan and Orange networks, and also in roaming in European Union. * Denné Nekonecno: ''this 24 hour package offers 10 GB both in 4ka network and Orange 3G network (max 0.48 GB in EU) and is sold for 1 EUR. To activate send SMS with text 'DN' to 950. Additionally they offer these monthly data packages: * ''GIGA s obnovou: 1 GB - 2 EUR. This package applies on both native 4G network of Swan and it's national roaming partner, Orange (2G/3G only), EU/EAA. For activation text 'GIGA' to 950, to stop 'GIGA STOP'. *''Sloboda Dáta (Freedom Data): unlimited data on 4G network of Swan and 2 GB roaming on Orange (2G, 3G), no EU roaming included: 12 EUR. For activation text 'SDATA' to 950, to stop text 'STOP'. They introduced new combo packages called ''Sloboda (Freedom) with 1 GB data in 4ka and Orange networks (overuse at EUR 0.01 per MB) and a voice/SMS allowance: *''Sloboda 100: 100 mins/SMS to all domestic networks and 1 GB in EU: 5 EUR, activation: 'S100' to 950 **this pack can be added by a 11 GB (max. 2.43 GB in EU) add-on: 3 EUR, activation: 'PLUS' *''Sloboda 300: ''300 mins/SMS to all domestic networks and 1 GB in the EU: 9 EUR - activation: 'S300' to 950 **this pack can be added by a 16 GB (max. 2.43 GB in EU) add-on: 3 EUR, activation: 'PLUS' *''Sloboda ''∞: unlimited mins/SMS to all domestic networks and 1 GB in the EU: 17 EUR - activation: 'SN' to 950 **this pack can be added by an unlimited add-on (max. 2.43 GB in EU): 3 EUR, activation: 'PLUS' All packages auto-renew after 30 days and can be stopped by texting 'STOP' to 950. '''EU roaming' EU roaming without surcharges is given out according to FUP rules of EU only up to a certain limit within the packages. More information * APN: internet * Website: http://www.4ka.sk/ 'FunFón' (on Orange) FunFón uses Orange network (see above) in 2G, 3G and since 2015 in 4G/LTE with speeds up to 225 Mbps. Availability It's sold at Orange stores. The initial package costs 7 € with the same credit loaded. Top-ups can be made with recharge cards or online with international credit cards like Visa or MasterCard. Top-ups of 3 or 5 EUR stay valid for 30 days, of 7 EUR or more for 120 days. Data options The default tariff is allowing data at 0.07 EUR per MB with a maximum of 0.40 EUR per calendar day for up to 200 MB with max. speed at 7.2/0.512 Mbps, then reduced to 128 kbps speed. It's possible to buy another 200 MB of data for 0.40 EUR by texting 'DUPLA' to 919. A 1 GB full-speed 150/50 Mbps package (gigofka) valid for 30 days is offered for 5 EUR. Standard rates are applied (max 0.40 EUR) once data are depleted. Another package of 1 GB can be purchased for 3 EUR within the billing period of original package. Unused data are not transferable to next month. To activate with auto-renewal text "GIGA AP" to 919. For one time only activation text "GIGA AJ" to 919. For additional data text "DALSI1GB" to 919. To stop the auto-renewal text "GIGA DP" to 919. Once depleted, the internet is cut off. To check remaining data text STAV to 919. Data package is valid in the EU/EEA without surcharges Another option is a monthly package called SMART. It is offered at 8, 12 and 20 EUR subscription fee and it offers 1 GB full-speed data for 2 EUR, 100 minutes for 2 EUR or 100 SMS/MMS for 2 EUR. Any option is deducted from the monthly subscription fee and one has to select combination data, minutes or SMS at the activation time. E.g. for 8 EUR subscription fee it offers 4 GB data. Changes are possible at least 24 hours before renewal period ends. All unused units are transferable to the next subscription period and all units are valid without restrictions in the EU/EEA region. SMART package activation is possible online. Once data are depleted standard rates apply (max. 0.40 EUR per calendar day). Additional 1 GB of data is offered at 3 EUR by sending SMS 'DATA' to 929. To check remaining data text 'STAV' to 929. EU roaming Domestic rates apply to EU/EEA roaming at 0.07 EUR per MB and domestic packages apply. More information * APN: orangewap * APN for iPhone: internet * Website; https://www.funfon.sk/ 'Tesco mobile' (on O2) Tesco mobile is a joint venture between the UK retail chain and O2 in Slovakia. It uses O2's network in 2G, 3G and since 2016 4G/LTE too (see O2). Activation Be aware Tesco mobile SIM card doesn't have a phone number assigned initially. The only way to activate a Tesco mobile plan and obtain your phone number is to do it at the shop counter. O2 offices don't do that. Availability Their prepaid SIM cards are called Bodka (meaning dot). They are available from Tesco supermarkets, priced at 3.90 € with 3.90 € credit. For store locator click on the small map down right. Credit top up is available at any cash desk in Tesco stores at the value of 5 €, 10 €, and 15 €, or at Tipos points of sale from 6 €. Tesco mobile recharges are also offered on their website, but they say that they only accept Slovak credit cards. The same may apply to ATM top-ups. Validity of standard recharged credit in any amount and in anyway is 12 months as of the top up. To check remaining credit, text to 99222 "Spotreba". Be aware that for online top-ups you'll need to have a Slovak-issued credit or debit card. Data options Their default data rate is 300 MB per day for 0.5 EUR on a calendar day (0-24h). You can refill another 300 MB by texting 'INTERNET OBNOVA' to 99222. You can activate a automatic renewal by texting "OBNOVA A" to 99222 and deactivate by texting "OBNOVA D". A higher daily alternative is 1 GB for 1 EUR. To activate text "1GB" to 99222. To switch back to default 300MB text "300MB" to 99222. Maximum speed of 14.4/2 Mbps in 3G and 25/15 Mbps in 4G is applied for all data transfers. From September 2017 Tesco offers three new monthly data packs for its prepaid card of the Bodka ''plan: For activation text code to 99222. Each package is auto-renewed and has automatic data top-up turned on for 3€ / 1 GB (500 MB for the smallest package) charged once data are depleted. Unused data will be transferred to next month only with active data top-up. To disable automatic data top-up text 'NAVYSOVAT D' to 99222. Data works not only on the 4G/LTE network, but also on 3G and 2G networks in Slovakia and the EU. '''EU roaming' Monthly data packages are valid in the EU/EEA without surcharges. Only the first 238 MB (476 MB for 1 GB alternative) can be used without surcharge using the default daily rate, 0.42c per MB is charged after. More information * APN: o2internet * Website in English: https://www.tescomobile.sk/en/ Juro! '''(on Telekom) Juro! started in 2016 as new low-cost subsidiary on the network of Slovak Telekom in 2G, 3G and on 4G/LTE up to 375/50 Mbit/s. It's marketed as "people's operator" and advertises with folkloric motives. '''Availability Their SIM card can be ordered online sent to a Slovak address or bought in a shop with their logo like Tesco supermarkets or Telekom stores (list). It's sold for 5 €, in promotions reduced to 2 € and contains 5 € credit pre-loaded for a start. Only SIM cards sold after SEP 2019 come with 4G. All previously sold SIM card have to activate 4G by calling help desk line 0909 909 909. You can top-up on their website or buy vouchers in shops or terminals at OMV and Slovnaft stations and COOP of 5 or 10 EUR. With a coupon enter *191*# . As a promotion Juro! gives 25% bonus on your first top-up, 50% on your second and 75% on your third. Check credit by *191#. It's valid for 365 days after the last top-up. Data options Default rate is 0.05 EUR per MB in Slovakia and roaming the EU. If you top-up your credit by at least 5 EUR during the first 30 days of your SIM card, a discounted rate of 0.02 EUR per MB will be charged for 30 days in Slovakia, not in the EU. With daily internet when the user reaches a data consumption of 0.20 EUR, they will get 100 MB data to use by the end of the day. If this is not sufficient, they can buy another 100 MB of data for 0.20 EUR by texting 'ESTE100' to 909. In 2017 a new weekly data package was added: * 500 MB for 7 days: 2 € For activation text code to 'DATA 500' to 909. It can be activated multiple times and each purchase extends the validity of remaining data and rolls over remaining data into new package. However, this is not an auto-renewable package and it will expire once data is depleted or by reaching end of validity period. EU roaming The daily rate will be charged up to 0.20 EUR for 84 MB in EU roaming. From 85-100 MB per day a surcharge of 0.7c/MB applies. Beyond 100 MB per day roaming will be cut off. Allowances of the 500 MB weekly package can be used within the EU without surcharges. More info * APN: internet * Website in Slovak: http://www.juro.sk/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:O2 Category:Orange Category:T-Mobile Category:10/18